herofandomcom-20200223-history
Moneybags
Moneybags is a recurring anti-hero in the Spyro the Dragon series. in Spyro 2 and 3, he appears in certain levels to charge Spyro pay a certain amount of gems so he can get pass him. He was last seen in "Spyro: A Hero's Tail". History Not much is known about Moneybags' past, but he mentioned going to University and became a champion in Bantamweight boxing. In later years however, he seemed to have lost his spark. ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Moneybags first encountered Spyro in the realm Glimmer, where he charged gems in order for Spyro to cross a bridge. He appeared many more times during Spyro's journey in Avalar. In each instance, he imposed a hefty price (or in his own words "a small fee...") for a certain service, such as opening a portal or teaching Spyro a new ability. Moneybags was apparently already quite wealthy at this point, as is indicated by his fine apparel and the bag of gems he always carries with him. After Ripto's defeat, Moneybags was forced to give back all the gems he had taken from Spyro. In the epilogue of the original game, Moneybags had swindled the Bonebuilders in Skelos Badlands one too many times and they had their pet Lava Lizard chomp on him. Level Appearance * Glimmer: Bridge Crossing - 100 Gems. * Summer Forest (1): Learn to Swim - 500 Gems. (2): Lower Wall to Aquaria Towers. - 400 Gems. * Aquaria Towers: Borrow Submarine - 100 Gems. * Autumn Plains (1): Learn to Climb - 500 Gems. (2): Open Zephyr Portal. - 400 Gems. (3): Access to Shady Oasis - 400 Gems. (4): Open Icy Speedway Portal - 100 Gems. * Crystal Glacier: Bridge Crossing - 200 Gems. * Magma Cone: Use Elevator - 200 Gems * Winter Tundra (1): Learn Headbash - 1000 Gems. (2): Open Canyon Speedway Portal - 200 Gems. '''Total: 4100 Gems. (5900 Gems total for Spyro before Ripto)' ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' Moneybags continued to annoy Spyro by charging him for services in the Forgotten Realms the following year. He was also keeping Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 imprisoned for the Sorceress and made Spyro pay fees for their release. In response, each of the captured characters gave the ursine some well-deserved punishment. Moneybags also displayed numerous skills during this time, such as a mastery of haiku and magic, all of which he used to make more money. However, he pushed Spyro one step too far by plotting to sell a dragon egg, which resulted in the purple dragon chasing him around Midnight Mountain and forcing Moneybags to give up the treasure and the egg he had taken. After that, Moneybags said that he would retire to Spooky Swamp to become a haiku poet, but he disappeared through the portal to Crystal Islands (after that, he is no longer seen anywhere in the game, not even in Crystal Islands or Spooky Swamp). However, in the epilogue, it is revealed that Moneybags somehow got to Dino Mines and became an easy target for the Bailey Gang. Level Appearance * Sunrise Springs: Release Sheila - 300 Gems. * Cloud Spires: Activate Bellows - 200 Gems. * Molten Crater: Open Door to Thieve's Den - 300 Gems. * Midday Gardens: Release Sgt Byrd - 700 Gems. * Icy Peak: Open Door to Ice Dancing Show - 500 Gems. * Spooky Swamp: Open Door - 500 Gems. * Evening Lake: Release Bentley - 1000 Gems. * Frozen Altars: Open Door to Cat Hockey Match - 800 Gems. * Charmed Ridge: Persuade Cat Wizards to use moving stairs - 600 Gems. * Midnight Mountain: Release Agent 9 - 1300 Gems. * Crystal Islands: Bridge Crossing - 1000 Gems. * Desert Ruins: Open Door - 800 Gems. Total: 8000 Gems (7000 Gems total for Spyro before confronting Moneybags) ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' Moneybags was later seen in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly in the Dragonfly Dojo, making Spyro pay to cross a bridge. He was dressed in a blue robe with pink flowers and stood nonchalantly by one of the frozen dragon masters. He mentioned in this game that the shine of gems "helps him to write his poetry," showing that he may still be a haiku poet. However, unlike in previous games, Moneybags disappears after this encounter, and never repays Spyro. In unused dialogue for the game, he was to repay Spyro, and leave his occupation of taking gems and turn to gold.TCRF.net ''Spyro 2: Season of Flame'' In Spyro 2: Season of Flame, Moneybags had given up on his haiku poetry career. He still had a flair for gaining gems. ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' and Spyro: Shadow Legacy In Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Moneybags seemed to have developed a completely different voice which resembles an Egyptian accent, opposed to his former well-spoken British accent. He also wears a fez. At this point, he had gained a good deal of business by starting several shops across the Dragon Realms. In A Hero's Tail, when you come close to a Remote Shop Pad, he talks to you saying things like "Go ahead, Spyro! If you have money to spend, I am here to relieve you of the burden!" In Spyro: Shadow Legacy, it appeared he has a wife and four sons who are not as obsessed with gems as he is. His sons are Maxwell, Marvin, Merton and Marshall. He is not seen much in Shadow Legacy, but his sons are around to sell items to Spyro. Other Appearances Moneybags made a few appearances in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs with his own level called Moneybags' Mansion and his nephew Minibags, both of whom wear the same sort of glasses and move about as the characters in that game do from side to side. Minibags seems to always be in two places at once, as he appears in the Main Hall and the Entrance outside the mansion. The music for this level is the same as that for Moneybags's Vaults in this game. All of Moneybags' Vaults have to be opened by pressing two red switches in a period of time. Obviously, Moneybags still had his intention of taking Spyro's gems. Gallery Moneybags.png Money_Bags AHT.jpg Moneybags_Reignited.jpg External Links * Trivia *In "A Hero's Tail" he talks in an arabic accent, which matches his appearance from that game. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Unwanted Category:Businessmen Category:Thieves Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Weaklings Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded